


Afternoon in the park

by yunasies



Series: home sweet home [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Original Character, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunasies/pseuds/yunasies
Summary: Jim was taking good care of his son, George. And one of fans of Jim witnessed that.(Bones does not appear in this work, he is just mentioned. But Jim and Bones are happily married!)





	Afternoon in the park

I was chilling on the bench in the park. The green of trees and grasslands always never fail to calm me down. There were also a couple of people chilling just like me. I brought a cup of coffee from my favorite coffee shop and the book I hadn’t finished yet, and was having nice afternoon.  
I felt like my neck hurt a little from reading so I tilted my neck up to get rid of the ache ─ and guess who just came into my sight. It was Captain James T. Kirk. Oh My GOODNESS. I almost freaked out at the sight. The hero who saved the earth from Nero and Khan Noonien Singh. The cool, brave, clever captain of U.S.S. Enterprise. That hero just passed by a few feet away from me. And what surprised me the most was that he was holding his son's hand. I just couldn't stop looking at them. His son looked probably 2 or 3-year-old with blond hair like Captain Kirk.  
I knew that he had got married to his ship's CMO, Dr. McCoy, but didn't know they even had a child! Probably his son's beautiful amber-hazel eyes were inherited from Captain's husband, I guess.  
Only having seen him in a Starfleet’s uniform, it felt kind of strange to see Captain Kirk in a very casual attire. He was wearing a T shirt and shorts, just like other dads in San Francisco. His right hand was holding his son’s small hand, and the other hand was carrying a small red ball. 

“Daddy, I want to play with a ball!”  
“Okay George, let’s play on the lawn over there, not on the sidewalk”

Walking on to the lawn, Kirk let go of the hand of his son, George. Was he named after Captain Kirk’s late father?

“Here we go, buddy!”

Then he gently threw the red ball toward his little boy. The ball landed about just a feet before him and rolled toward him so that he can get it easily. The boy giggled and threw the ball back to his daddy.  
He was looking at his kid with the happiest smile on the earth every moment. I can clearly see his heart melting. I had never seen him smiling like that on TV or in the pictures in magazines. Of course he smiled perfectly in those kinds of media, but now he looked genuinely happy to spend time with his precious one.  
Again, the captain threw the ball, but the kid couldn’t catch it. It went through his legs and escaped. He toddled rushingly after the ball, but he fell on the ground.  
_Oh no, don’t cry baby._ Even though I didn’t know the existence of the baby until 5 minutes ago, now I was wishing he was ok, not caring about the book I had been reading any more. 

“George, baby, are you alright?”

The dad immediately approached to him and kneeled next to him. His voice sounded very worried. The ball was still on the loose. But as if he didn’t care about his father’s worry, the boy stood up, rush to the ball again and brought it back to his father. 

“Throw it again, daddy!”

He wasn’t crying. He was giggling! Lucky he fell onto the soft lawn, not onto the hard ground. The captain sighed with relief, got the ball from the boy, kissed on his cheek and smiled. The smiles on their faces looked very alike. Oh, what cute guys they were! 

They kept on playing catch for a few more minutes, but eventually they walked away to somewhere. They might go to the lake in the park or buy ice creams for snacks, but they were nothing but my speculation.  
I still couldn’t believe my eyes. The very man that was the earth’s savior, and my personal dream hero, was taking really good care of his child in front of me, just like other dads. Maybe this would be the sight I cannot forget for a while.


End file.
